fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Link's Crossbow Training X Zelda
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Link's Crossbow Training series and the Zelda series. Link's Crossbow Training November 19, 2007 Link's Crossbow Training features Link, the hero from the Zelda series as its protagonist, therfore being a spin-off of the Zelda series. Sometimes it's even considered part of the same series. The canonicity of this game to the Zelda series is debatable: some consider it just a software to show the Wii Zapper's function, with no relevance in the general series' plot, also considering that this game has little to no plot itself; on the other hand some consider it, as its title implies, simply a side story about Link training with the crossbow, also considering that due to the lack of plot, this game's events don't go against the main series' plot. The game features nine levels, each divided in three stages, all taking place in specific locations from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, actually reusing the same 3D models, the same game engine and the same sound effects from the game. The first stage is always Target Practice, consisting in shooting wooden targets while the camera moves to fixed positions; its goal is to get a target amount of points to earn a medal. Another type of stage stage is called Defender, and in it Link remains in a fixed position while the player can only move the camera around to aim, as enemies approach Link from all directions; the goal is to remain alive for 1 minute. Yet another type of stage is called Ringer and in it the player has free control of Link, moving him around the stage by using the analog stick; the goal is to shoot all enemies. Additionally in all levels extra points are awarded for shooting hidden Scarecrows and pots which sometimes contain Rupees or fairies. In Ranger after the player shoots all targets, he or she will be awarded with a piece of the Triforce, worth 500 points for each spared second. By charging the shot, Link will actually shoot a Bomb Arrow. The levels are in detail: *'Level 1: **'Stage 1 - Ordon Target Practice': Set in Ordon Village, the starting point of ''Twilight Princess. **'Stage 2 - Gerudo Stalfos: Defender': Set in Gerudo Mesa and features Stalfos as the enemies. **'Stage 3 - Arbiter's Grounds: Ranger': Set in the Bulblin camp in Gerudo Desert, and the enemies are Bulblins. *'Level 2: **'Stage 1 - Goron Target Practice': Set in Goron City, with the targets held by Gorons. **'Stage 2 - Zora River: Defender': Taking place on a boat traveling down Zora River. Enemies are Toadpolis and Red Tektites. **'Stage 3 - Skull Shooting': Set in Hyrule Field, Link must shoot at white and red skulls that are thrown into the air. *'Level 3: **'Stage 1 - Kakariko Target Practice': Set in Kakariko Village. **'Stage 2 - Fruit Balloons': Link must shoot balloons shaped like fruits, flying over Hyrule Castle Town at night, creating fireworks. *'Stage 3 - The Great Bridge: Defender': Set on the Great Bridge, and has Kargaroks as enemies. *'Level 4: **'Stage 1 - Zora River Target Practice': Set in Zora's Domain, with targets falling down waterfalls. **'Stage 2 - Hyrule Castle: Defender': Set in the Hyrule Castle's courtyard, with Keese and Stalfos as enemies. **'Stage 3 - Skulltula Woods: Ranger': Set in Faron Woods, with Skulltulas as the target enemies. *'Level 5: **'Stage 1 - Oocca Target Practice': Set in the City in the Sky, with Oocca flying around carrying the targets. Peahats also appear as additional targets. **'Stage 2 - Gerudo Moldorm: Defender': Set in Gerudo Mesa, with Moldorms and Peahats as enemies. **'Stage 3 - The Shootout': Set in the Hidden Village and the enemies are Bulblins. *'Level 6: **'Stage 1 - Ordon Target Practice 2': Once again set in Ordon Village, though with different targets and a moving camera. **'Stage 2 - The Bridge of Eldin: Defender': Featuring Link on a carriage chased across the Bridge of Eldin by Bokoblins, Bulblins, Bullbos, and Kargaroks. **'Stage 3- Snowpeak Ruins: Ranger': Set in the Snowpeak Ruins, the target enemies are Chilfos, but there also are Ice Keese. *'Level 7: **'Stage 1 - Underground Target Practice': Set in Arbiter's Grounds featuring ReDead Knights as extra targets. **'Stage 2 - City In the Sky: Defender': Set in Argorok's arena in the City in the Sky, with Aeralfos as enemies. **'Stage 3 - Temple of Time: Ranger': Set in the Temple of Time, the target enemies are Lizalfos, but there also are Keese and Beamos. *'Level 8: **'Stage 1 - Horseback Target Practice': Set in Hyrule Field while riding Epona, the first section takes place during the day, the second at twilight, and the final one at night. **'Stage 2 - Snowpeak: Defender': Set on Snowpeak, with White Wolfos and Ice Keese as enemies. **'Stage 3 - Darknut Battle': Reproduction of the battle against the black Darknut from the Temple of Time, it can be considered the mid-boss of the game. Unlike the original game, it also shoots Keese at Link, likely to have a long range attack, and after it loses its armor it can turn into a swarm of them. *'Stage Finale: **'Stage 1 - Ranch Target Practice': Set at the Ordon Ranch, with Bokoblinsas targets, many of which are riding goats. **'Stage 2 - Sacred Grove: Defender': Set in the Sacred Grove, Link battles Skull Kid and his Puppets. **'Stage 3 - Fossil Stallord Battle': The final boss fight of the game against Stallord, originally the boss of Arbitrer's Ground. The battle It attacks by shooting fireballs and to defeat it the player must shoot its hands, destroying its arms, and then its head. Afterwards it will recreate its arms and start summoning Bubble enemies. This battle takes place outside Arbitrer's Ground, unlike the original game, and also the boss' appearance is slightly different. LCT 1-1.jpg|Stage 1-1 LCT 1-2.png|Stage 1-2 LCT 1-3.png|Stage 1-3 LCT 2-1.png|Stage 2-1 LCT 2-2.png|Stage 2-2 LCT 2-3.png|Stage 2-3 LCT 3-1.png|Stage 3-1 LCT 3-2.png|Stage 3-2 LCT 3-3.png|Stage 3-3 LCT 4-1.png|Stage 4-1 LCT 4-2.png|Stage 4-2 LCT 4-3.png|Stage 4-3 LCT 5-1.png|Stage 5-1 LCT 5-2.png|Stage 5-2 LCT 5-3.png|Stage 5-3 LCT 6-1.png|Stage 6-1 LCT 6-2.png|Stage 6-2 LCT 6-3.png|Stage 6-3 LCT 7-1.png|Stage 7-1 LCT 7-2.png|Stage 7-2 LCT 7-3.png|Stage 7-3 LCT 8-1.png|Stage 8-1 LCT 8-2.png|Stage 8-2 LCT 8-3.png|Stage 8-3 LCT 9-1.png|Stage F-1 LCT 9-2.png|Stage F-2 LCT 9-3.png|Stage F-3 Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links